


The Future | Next gen BNHA

by seven_stars_13



Series: SevenStars13's BNHA next generation [2]
Category: Original Work, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24257746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seven_stars_13/pseuds/seven_stars_13
Summary: haven't wrote anything since I was 11 but shh
Series: SevenStars13's BNHA next generation [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676698
Kudos: 2





	The Future | Next gen BNHA

**Author's Note:**

> haven't wrote anything since I was 11 but shh

**_Kirishima-Midoriya/Aoyama/Sero-Shinso house._ **

"Kids! Your UA letters are here!" Pa(Shoto) shouted to us from down the stairs.

Achika runs down the to him, while I just lie-face-down on my bed. Probably didn't get in knowing me. 

Yoshiko bounces on my bed, "Hey, you look depressed?"

"Probably didn't get in."

"Pft, your quirk is so powerful I bet you did. I mean my Pa and your Papa know if we got in or not and they don't look disappointed!"

I make a noise of agreement, _I don't believe her_.

Achika opens the door, "Got em!" 

She passes them to whoever hey belonged to. One by one we go through them. _Cadence, Achika, Yoshiko, Konto, and I made it to 1-A! Tota got into 1-F!_

**_The day_ **

"I don't know why we need to look good, just school and other shitty teens..." I say as Dad(Eijiro) shows me how to do my tie properly.

"Don't swear in front of your dads' kid." 

"Eiji, he's my son he doesn't care about that shit." Mama(Katsuki) says.

"You're the reason he knows how to swear, Kat!" 

I roll my eyes, "Bye."

Walking out the door I hear them shouting to me, I couldn't care less.

* * *

I run downstairs, "Hey!"

Mom(Denki) looks at me once before coming towards me, scenting me, "Yoshi, you grow up so fast..."

"Ew affection!"

I hear Cadence snort, Achika, and she runs to the kitchen.

After Mom leaves me alone he passes me my bag, "Hitoshi will already be there. Have a good day, hun."

"See ya later, kid!"

"Bye dad, bye Mom!"

_Off for the first day of UA._


End file.
